1. Field of the Application
The application relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a capacitive touch controller, a read-out circuit senses that capacitance of a panel connected thereto (e.g., a touch panel) is changed by a human hand or a conductor. The read-out circuit may be affected by noise of external environments. Therefore, increasing immunity against noise is quite an important factor in sensing a change in the capacitance.